Fast XP Guide 1-75
Original Post by Velaryon From Nightbrood Forums (additional posts in that thread for more detail on leveling paths) The fastest way to level a job from 1-75 is by using Field of Valor pages and an EXP ring. 1-55 will take about 2 hours depending on familiarity and efficiency. At this point its pretty much well agreed that the fastest way 55-75 is to leech on a merit party in The Boyahda Tree. Before you start: Grab a stack of silent oils / prism powders, it will be much faster if you put them on a macro so you can skip over the large bats in KRT with the oils for the 15-23 stage and then prism powder / silent oils for the giants and slimes in korroloka. Alternatively you can use sneak/invis From 1-45 you should be /blm and just spam your strongest elemental magic. 1-10 East Ronfaure 1 (Pugils) Starting from the book follow the river until it T's, go north and kill the Pugils before turning around and following the river south. Once all the Pugils are dead head into King Ranperre's Tomb. 11 -14 King Ranperre's Tomb 1 (Bats and Goblins) Pick up your new page and head further in to start fighting goblins and bats. If you killed all the Pugils in East Ronfarue then you should have to do one clear before you're maxed out for page 1. Headed up the stairs at the end of the tunnel and take the first left once you're outside, then take a left at the wall to reach the book 14-23 King Ranperre's Tomb 3 (2, 2, 2 Goblins) Head down the steps and start killing, make sure that you don't overkill. (The Ogre Bats will agro on your first clear and sometimes link mobs across floors so be careful) I was able to do this all the way to the Jugner Forsest exit, clearing all the mobs and without overkilling. I usually run back to the start after one clear and start killing everything else. 23-34 Korroloka Tunnel 1 (Worms and Bats) At this point if you're a mage/blm you will probably want to start using bind on the bats. I skip the extra worms but you can kill them if you want. Kill from the book, get the bat on the ramp, and then backtrack and take the tunnel. Follow the tunnel to the exit and skip the bat that will link with the single bat below. For your first two clears you can head back to the start, but on the third you'll have to go across the bridge where Thoon is. There's three giants that will aggro if they have vision of the bridge at all plus the slime so either get sneak/invis or be careful. Follow the path and kill more bats and worms until you're capped. 34-43 Korroloka Tunnel ' ' 4 (Leeches) You can either head back and go across the danger bridge, or continue on towards the map where the Nin unlock quest has you fight leeches. Along the way there are bogys that will agro (so use sneak) and then another book that you can use to switch pages. Kill all the leeches you can find, its faster and more dangerous to run from the start of the zone near Zeruhn Mines towards the other exit and then head towards the nin unlock quest killing the leeches along the way. You can also just hang out in the last area and kill the leeches there (safer but slower). This should get you to 44 max. 43-57 Crawlers Nest 1 (3 Crawlers and 3 Wasps) Get here from derfland OP warp and walk. Take page 1, re-raise, and refresh/regen. Crawlers take longer to kill but are relatively tame, the wasps will use final sting and do between 600 and 700hp of damage to a mage. So use blink and utsusemi if you have it. If you don't, then let players that do build up hate before you start nuking and get yourself killed. If you're solo then make sure you're binding or sleeping between spells once they're below 25% hp. This speeds up once you get T2/B2 as a blm, there are plenty of people who like to sync down and level at this point since it's pretty much the fastest way to level until 65 (55 if leeching). 57-65 Crawlers Nest 4 (Exorays and Hornflys) 'This page is slow, but it works. The route is simple. Go to J-10 on map 1, and kill --2-- Flys. Then go back to H-8 and kill --8-- Exorays. Then head back to J-10 and kill --4-- flies. Then back to H-8 and kill --8-- more Exorays. Then head back to J-10 and restart the process killing only --2-- Flies, afterwards heading back to H-8 and kill --8-- Exorays. I'm not sure if there is a faster route to this page, but this is what I did and it worked. But like I said. It's god awful slow. 65-75 The Boyahda Tree '3 (4 Mourioches and 3 Moss Eaters) '''From Sanctuary pick up the pages in the book, then head past Aquarius and drop off the first ledge to reach the camp. From Cloister HP head NW to E6, then F4 to pick up pages and head across the stream to reach the camp. Kill everything in sight but be careful of links. Crabs, Goobs, and Crawlers all aggro on sound. You can start leeching here at level 55 (confirmed). Leeching '''55-75 The Boyahda Tree Leeching starts at 55, and eventually you'll be getting ~19,500 exp per page completion. Easily taking you from 55-75 and a few merits. 65-75 Dynamis If any blms you're friendly with are farming currency in dynamis ask if you can leech exp if you pass all the currency, go /brd to "help" by giving them Learned Etude. This will take about about 30 minutes to an hour to reach 75 depending on how often the blm gets resisted.